Talk:Longleg Tribe
Who is in this tribe? Wasn't Jerry of CP6, the boxer that Sanji beat up in Puffing Tom's caboose, Identified as a "Long Leg Tribe" member? :Recall yes but my knowledge on the train bit is... limited... At best. I think someone else at Arlong Park forums mentioned this, but someone with the arc needs to watch it and make a judge on it. One-Winged Hawk 17:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::It maybe perspective but it also seemed like he had long arms. Also he came from South Blue. As Apoo is of the Longarm Tribe and is a Grand Line native, it stands to reason, as far as has been revealed, that the varying tribes listed on the list maybe all Grand Line tribes. In any case, it maybe a wise idea to list Jerry as such. Also others that we maybe certain of belonging to a specific tribe can be listed as such. However, unless some bright minded fan asks Oda more details on these tribes and if any of the characters introduced before the list are of specific tribes, then nothing can be certain.Mugiwara Franky 17:44, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::When it comes to topics like this MF... I run by the notion "if your not sure don't include it". That way we don't have to make fools of ourselves and correct it later on. One-Winged Hawk 20:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I removed some speculation on Mr Blue Peasent being from this tribe and another guy. Right now the argument against them is leaving proof with Brook. Brook's a normal human and he was built more or less the same as them. ^-^' I'm actually guessing these guys will have two knees or something like the longarms have two elbows. --One-Winged Hawk 18:50, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Now that we see what the Longlegs actually look like, what's the thought on Jerry? The Pope 07:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I would agree, but the only hangup I have is their proportions. I'd like to see another confirmed longleg in order to know if the portly torso is a trait of all longlegs or just Tamago 08:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Jerry was a longleg for two reason: * If he was, Oda would have told us since he was the first of that kind to be introduced (like he did for Tamago) * The main feature of this tribe are the long legs of course, but the legs to be considered "long" you have to compare them with something else, Baron has long legs because is upper-body seems average while the legs are tall like a normal human. Jerry didn't have long legs since it was tall himself, otherwise every big human or giant should be a long leg. We have to look for the body proportions. As neat as it would be for Jerry to be a member of this tribe, it doesn't seem likely, if Tamago is an example of a common longleg then it is clear that their very long legs are not proportionate to their squatty main body, while Jerry's legs are perfectly proportionate to the rest of his long body and both his arms and legs seem to be equally long, so he is most likely not a longleg. :( -The Forgotten Beast 18:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Right. If you look at Apoo, he has a normal sized body, but his arms are completely misproportioned. The same thing applies here only with Tamago's legs. 21:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Jerry is tall overall.. Not only big legs.. Smoothie is obviously a longleg why isn't she added? Judge Magister Pyarox 08:58, December 2, 2016 (UTC)